Lost: The Drabble Collection
by babies-stole-my-dingo
Summary: A collection of drabbles, starring various characters, in various situations, updated as the Muse and challenges move me.
1. Battle Scars

  
_Title:_ **Battle Scars**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "Battle Scars" challenge.  
_Notes:_ My first "Lost" drabble. Spoilers for 1:08 "Confidence Man." Sayid contemplates.

* * *

He didn't have Shannon's inhalers after all. Stupid, stubborn man, to not tell us before we tied him to the tree.

Leaving the group is best, for me, at this moment. What I did to Sawyer...it was too easy to slip back into old patterns, old ways of doing things. The fact that I was willing to do...that...and so quickly, tells me things about myself that I didn't want to know. I realize that Jack didn't think we had a choice, but there's always a choice, and I chose badly.

Some battle scars don't show on the outside.


	2. Wounded

  
_Title:_ **Wounded**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "Battle Scars" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Spoilers for 1:08 "Confidence Man."

* * *

"You're lucky to be alive," Freckles had said.

Was I? I was never gonna find Sawyer. We were stuck on this damn island for good. I'd driven everyone away, including her. Was for the best. I liked Kate; she deserved better than the thing that I'd become. Saint Jack would be a more fittin' partner for her. I hadn't been able to goad him into letting me just die right there, oh no, not him. That sanctimonious son of a bitch.

Yeah, that knife wound was going to leave a mark. Wasn't nothin' compared to the scar on my soul.


	3. Reaching Out

  
_Title:_ **Reaching Out**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ G  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Challenge100's "Apple a Day" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Takes place during 1:08 "Confidence Man." Sun's POV.

* * *

I can help that girl. Shannon, is that her name? Even if they find her inhalers, she'll run out sometime. Listening to her desperate gasps for air, I can hardly breathe myself.

Jin says we don't need the others. He can catch fish; we can feed ourselves. Maybe, just maybe, though...the others need us. It feels good to be needed. I haven't felt needed in a long time. Michael knows my secret--part of it, anyway. I'll get him to find the plant.

Perhaps Jin can stand the isolation from the others. I can't. We have to reach out.


	4. Exile

  
_Title:_ **Exile**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ G  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Beatles song title" challenge  
_Notes:_ Song title is "I Don't Want to Spoil the Party" from "Beatles for Sale."

* * *

Outcast. Sawyer had isolated himself, and been abandoned by the others on the beach at the same time. While the reasons were understandable, the situation hit uncomfortably close to home for Kate. She rose and left the singers around the campfire, walking over to where his cigarette glowed in the darkness.

"Hey, why don't you join us?"

"Naw, Freckles. I don't want to spoil the party."

She tried a tentative smile. "You know, there's not that many of us, Sawyer. We can't afford to keep ourselves to ourselves."

Her smile dissolved as he said, "Darlin', I can't afford not to."


	5. Fate

  
_Title:_ **Fate**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Beatles song title" challenge.  
_Notes:_ The song is "In Spite of All the Danger" from "Anthology 1a."

* * *

Another young boar, tempted by the bait he'd laid out, snuffled its way into the trap that Locke had set. Smiling in satisfaction while he killed it and dressed it out for dinner at the caves, he reflected on the events that had led him here. Wasn't destiny interesting? He'd thought it was his destiny to go on that walkabout tour in Australia, when, all along, this island was waiting for him instead.

He was a useful, productive member of a sort of society again. In spite of all the danger, Locke wouldn't change where he was for the world.


	6. Choice

  
_Title:_ **Choice**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Beatles song titles" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Title is "Junk" from "Anthology 3a." Charlie's POV.

* * *

I thought I'd managed to keep it a secret. Locke, that scary bugger, was the first one to let me know he saw right through me. Ask for it three times, indeed. Like I had a choice. Frightened to give the junk to him...more frightened not to. All that mumbo-jumbo about "the Island" giving us what we needed. I thought he was crazy. And then he showed me my bloody guitar.

The hell of it was, he was right. I was going to have to kick the habit. I might as well do it this way as any other.


	7. Waking Nightmare

  
_Title:_ **Waking Nightmare**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "distant barking, breath, salt" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Self-explanatory, I think.

* * *

"Mama? Daddy?" He tiptoed down the stairs and found a scene of carnage. His breath hitched in his narrow nine-year-old chest when he saw his parents lying there in pools of blood, with a strange man standing over them holding a smoking gun. The stranger looked up...and he was horrified to see that the man wore his own face.

Distant barking startled Sawyer awake from the nightmare. For a moment, he had a hard time remembering where he was. He tasted the salty bitterness of tears, scrubbing his face so the others wouldn't see. "Outta the fryin' pan..." he muttered.


	8. Crying, Waiting, Hoping

  
_Title:_ **Crying, Waiting, Hoping**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Beatles song title" challenge.  
_Notes:_ The song is "Crying, Waiting, Hoping," from "Live at BBC-A." Claire goes into labor. Not based on any spoilers, since I'm spoiler-free, just my own speculation.

* * *

Claire's hand went to her bulging belly, and she gasped. "Charlie? I think I'm in labor."

Crying, waiting, hoping, I sat outside while Jack and Kate tended her. Chewing my fingers, twitching whenever someone came out. Questioning looks answered with frowns and thin lips. Her agonized screams tearing through my soul. Hurley a solid, comforting rock.

Finally, a tiny mewl -- not repeated. "Charlie!" Kate, frantically. Skidding to my knees beside the blood-soaked pallet, taking Claire's cold, still hand. A final smile from her, a little sigh, and Jack's weary voice shattering my world. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I did my best."


	9. Frailty

  
_Title:_ **Frailty**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community TV100's "zombies, toothpick, frailty" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Warning: Offscreen character death. Not based on any spoilers, just my own speculation. I hope I get proven wrong.

* * *

They'd almost gotten comfortable on the island. Almost adjusted to living here. They had food, water, and each other. But that all changed the night Claire went into labor. And now Jack and Charlie were walking around like zombies, bitterly reminded of the frailty of human life. A little mound in the jungle was all that was left of a vibrant, beautiful woman and the child she'd been carrying.

When Kate came to him, searching for she knew not what, Sawyer just shifted the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other and held her while she cried.


	10. Taking Over

  
_Title:_ **Taking Over**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Articles of Clothing" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Erm, yeah. You know, we haven't seen the Thing in the Trees since Locke saw it in "Walkabout." I have a theory, and I remembered in "Men in Black" where the Bug was wearing the "Edgar suit"...and there we have it. My brain is weird. Apologies in advance if this doesn't really fit the challenge.

* * *

The piglet runs towards me, away from The Colonel. Its terrified squealing is silenced when I step on it and out into the clearing. The Colonel looks up at me, unafraid, and I look down at him, contemplative.

He is a leader of the people from the airplane, because of his hunting prowess. I have helped him already, and he knows this. Others need help, also. Their pain called to me across the miles. I ask the question: _May I?_ And he answers: _Yes._

I shrug him around myself, fusing our essences. This will do. This will do very well.


	11. By Any Means Necessary

  
_Title:_ **By Any Means Necessary**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Babylon 5" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Jack's POV during "Confidence Man."

* * *

It's come to this. Sawyer won't tell us where Shannon's inhalers are. She'll die without them. So he's forcing my hand. We're not savages yet, but I'm not going to sit idly by and watch the girl suffocate, either. We're not asking for the world here, or even for something that Sawyer has a right to keep, or needs. The inhalers were hers in the first place, for God's sake.

It could all be prevented if he'd just tell us where they are. If he won't tell us...then Sayid and I will make him tell us. By any means necessary.


	12. Quality of Mercy

  
_Title:_ **The Quality of Mercy**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Babylon 5" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Jack's POV during the final few minutes of "Tabula Rasa," kind of stream-of- consciousness. Not sure how well this one works...

* * *

The Marshall's going to die. If we were in a fully equipped, modern emergency room, a first- year resident could save him. Here? No way.

But I can't just kill him. Kate thinks I should, but I'm a doctor, and my head plain doesn't work that way--

What the hell was that? Oh, shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. Dammit, Sawyer, what have you done? The labored breaths from the tent and the expression on that asshole's face say it all. Oh, God. He shot him in the _chest_? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

So, I throw them out. And I do what needs to be done.


	13. In the Hour of the Wolf

  
_Title:_ **In the Hour of the Wolf**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Babylon 5" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Episode title is "In the Hour of the Wolf." This drabble may be a sign that I'm reading too much Jim Butcher...

* * *

"Aw, no _way_," Hurley moaned, as howls reverberated around the camp. The first full moon since the crash had brought wolves nosing around just outside the radiance of the beach fire. Disembodied green points of light, two by two, glowed eerily as they ranged up and down, growling.

Sawyer grabbed a brand from the flames and slung it, hard, toward a pair of eyes. Yelps of pain rewarded him, and the wolves backed off a bit before closing back in.

No one got much sleep that night--so the fact that Ethan limped a little the next morning went unremarked.


	14. Comes the Inquisitor

  
_Title:_ **Comes the Inquisitor**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Babylon 5" episode title challenge.  
_Notes:_ Takes place during "Confidence Man." Sawyer's POV. For those who don't know, Mitch Buchanon was the lifeguard played by David Hasselhoff on "Baywatch." I haven't heard Sawyer give Boone a nickname yet, so I did it myself.

* * *

First it was Mitch Buchanon going through my stuff. Then Jackass demanded, "Where is it?" Even Freckles assumed I'd hidden the damn inhalers. So I figured they probably wouldn't believe me if I just outright denied I had them.

Okay, I know I'm a bastard, but for God's sake, did they really think _that_ of me? That I'd be able to listen to poor little Sticks tryin' her best to breathe, and be capable of withholding her medicine, if I had it?

As Captain Falafel shoves the bamboo under my nails, I guess, yeah, they did think that of me...


	15. Patience

  
_Title:_ **Patience**  
_Author:_ babies stole my dingo (agilebrit)  
_Fandom:_ Lost  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Length:_ Drabble (100 words)  
_Disclaimer:_ JJ Abrams is the genius behind these characters; I am but a lowly follower. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me.  
_Written for:_ LJ Community Lost100's "Patience is a Virtue" challenge.  
_Notes:_ Set during Lost 1:06, "House of the Rising Sun." I have my suspicions that Jin knew all along what Sun was planning to do.

* * *

The investigator confirmed his suspicions. Sun was going to leave him at the airport.

Jin had felt her slipping from him ever since the day he'd come home covered in blood that wasn't his. Forcing her to stay with him would only drive her further away. Subtlety was called for here.

And so he prepared, and waited. When she began edging toward the door, he took out the only weapon left in his arsenal, and he struck at precisely the right moment.

Then he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he was on his way to winning her back.


End file.
